The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis, botanically known as Clematis heracleifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Alblo`. The new variety is being marketed under the name Alan Bloom.
The new Clematis is a naturally-occurring mutation of the Clematis heracleifolia cultivar `Wyevale` (not patented). The new Clematis was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within a population of plants of the parent cultivar, the Clematis heracleifolia cultivar `Wyevale`, in a controlled environment in Bressingham, England, in 1990. The selection of this plant was based on its denser and more vigorous growth habit, and unique flower color.
Asexual reproduction of the new Clematis by divisions, basal cuttings, or by root cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Bressingham, England, has shown that the unique features of this new Clematis are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.